


make me forget

by princessrosberg



Category: The Ultimate Sidemen
Genre: Angst, But it is hinted at so, Can I say I've wrote something free of porn?, Depressing Thoughts, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares, They don't actually shag this time, the answer is no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 01:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11392617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessrosberg/pseuds/princessrosberg
Summary: Harry's nightmares get the better of him, but Chris is always there to make him forget.





	make me forget

**Author's Note:**

> Am I going to write something that isn't Chris and Harry? Probably not for a while!! Anyway take this idk where it went or what happened I just wanted angst and then it got fluffy and was about to go into porn but I had to stop myself. It's a mess I'm sorry guys.

_ Why do you bother?  _

The voice is so close to Harry's ear, like they're leaning over his shoulder and whispering right against his skin. But there's nothing there when he glances over his shoulder, just the neverending darkness that seems to cloud every inch of his mind. 

 

_ You know they hate you right?  _

It's teasing this time, a hint of amusement in their voice as they whisper in Harry's opposite ear. He whips his head around again. There's still nothing there, just the thick darkness that somehow feels even closer this time. Harry just wants to rest, to curl up in his warm sheets and look out the window at the beautiful twinkling lights of London. 

 

_ Harold, you're not fucking listening to me.  _

 

“Shut up!” Harry growls back, hoping to scare away the voice and he can get back to, well, whatever he's supposed to be doing. It doesn't though, he can feel the darkness clinging to his body, squeezing tight around his chest and making it difficult to breathe. 

 

_ You're useless to them, a stupid kid that doesn't deserve to walk this earth.  _ That one hurts, it feels like a stab through the heart, like each and everyone of his friends has taken the sharpest object they could find and pierced it straight through him.  _ So I ask again, why do you bother Harold?  _

 

“Fuck off! You don't know shit about them.” It's getting harder to breathe, the darkness is seeping into his bloodstream, filling his entire body with pain and hatred. He tries to fight it, he really  _ really _ does, but it's too hard, and the thought of sleep becomes too much. 

 

_ I knew you'd give in Harry.  _

 

“Fuck!” Harry's heart is pounding when he wakes up. He grasps the sheets between his fists as he shakily pulls himself up. He looks around his room, just about making everything out in the dim light. He's fucking exhausted, but with all the nightmares that have been happening he doesn't really  _ want  _ to go to sleep. So he grabs a spare blanket from the side, wraps it around his body and heads out of his room. 

 

He'd completely forgotten about Chris staying over, jumping a little when he sees him hanging off the sofa and snoring away slightly, his blanket long abandoned. Harry just watches the elder for a moment; the way his lips are parted slightly, his arms resting just above his head. It's calming. 

 

He shakes his head slightly, willing himself to go make a cup of tea and not get so distracted by his friend. Even if he is ridiculously good looking. 

 

Harry finishes up his cup of tea, spoons an extra sugar into it and drops down onto the opposite sofa. He snuggles under his blanket, finding comfort in the soft material and just looks out at the skyline. London is rather pretty at night time, the different coloured lights sparkling away, the red glistening from the Olympic park. It's a nice place to call home. He turns back to Chris eventually, who's now curled up on his side. He's cute when he sleeps, and Harry can't help but to watch. 

 

He's been doing this a lot more lately, just watching Chris’ face and noticing all the little things he never did before. He's not sure why though. 

 

Chris stirs as if he knows Harry is there gazing at him, and whines quietly before his eyes open slightly. He seems a little confused at first, but that soon settles when he realises it's just Harry. 

 

“Hey,” Chris says, his voice hoarse as he eventually opens his eyes properly. “What time is it?” 

 

“Like 3am or something, I'm sorry if I woke you.” Harry looks down at the cup in his hands, suddenly feeling embarrassed at being caught in the act. There wasn't really any excuses he could make up for this. For staring at his friend while he was sleeping soundly. 

 

“Why are you awake?” Ah, there was no avoiding that. Harry doesn't say anything for a while, just looks at Chris and debates whether to tell him about his nightmare or make something up. For once, he decides to get it off his chest. 

 

“I-I’ve been having these nightmares.” It already feels good to just get that off his chest, and with Chris being so sweet and understanding it's all the better. He nods for Harry to continue, but not before pulling himself off the sofa to sit beside him. Harry offers him half his blanket, and Chris happily accepts it. “They’re stupid really, I guess it's just my subconscious getting the better of me.” 

 

He shrugs, not entirely knowing how to explain everything. It's hard to find the words he wants to say to begin with. It's even harder now that Chris’ almost naked body is pressed up against his own. 

 

“So these nightmares are things you've thought of before?” Chris asks softly, his hand fumbling about underneath the covers until he finds Harry's to link their fingers together. 

 

“Yeah, I've been struggling to sleep because of it. Probably why I look like shit.” Harry laughs quietly and runs his fingers through his messy hair. Chris squeezes his hand in comfort, his other reaching up to gently hold Harry's chin and turn him towards him. 

 

Harry doesn't attempt to pull away and let's Chris run his thumb across his lips. It's calming him slightly, all the dark thoughts no long clouding his mind. Instead all he can think of is Chris. His soft and gentle touches, his slightly flushed cheeks, his eyes that seem to be shining so brightly in the moonlight. 

 

“Chris?” Harry can barely find his voice, suddenly feeling so ridiculously nervous under Chris’ gaze. His thumb is still resting against his bottom lip, holding it down slightly as he slowly edges closer. He can feel his heart start to race again, the hairs on his arms standing up on ends. Harry finally looks up at Chris, and suddenly wishes he hadn't. 

 

Just the sight of his half lidded eyes and the way his lip is pulled between his teeth makes his body react in ways it definitely shouldn't. He glances away for a moment, squeezing his thighs together to will his growing erection away. But he can't help it, he can't help how his cheeks heat up in embarrassment and how his cock twitches in anticipation. 

 

“Harry?” Chris seems a little reluctant to do anything as he backs away slowly, looking down into Harry's eyes with the hint of worry. 

 

“Kiss me.” The words tumble off his tongue before his brain can catch up. But thankfully - and by god he's fucking thankful - Chris doesn't question it, and closes the small gap between them. 

 

He forgets everything when their lips meet, the pain, the anxiety, the worry, everything. All Harry can think of is the feeling of Chris’ lips against his own, how soft they are as the two kiss slowly. 

 

It feels like an eternity until they pull away, Harry's panting slightly and Chris’ lips are swollen red. Harry can't help himself after that, he drops back onto the sofa and pulls Chris down with him, spreading his legs so Chris can settle between them. 

 

Chris kisses him again, this time much softer, like he's scared of pushing Harry too far and breaking him. Harry moans softly in appreciation, especially when Chris gently caresses the soft skin of his thigh. 

 

He's not quite sure how they got to this point, but it doesn't matter really, because it's making him forget and giving him such intense feelings he hasn't had in so long. 

 

“Chris?” Harry breathes out, his eyes flicking up to meet Chris’ eyes, his fingers tightening against his now naked body. 

 

“Yeah Harry?” 

 

“Make me forget.” 

 

And that is exactly what Chris does. 


End file.
